toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Flower1470/Archive 2012
Really? You really got your sister to take that picture of me at your house acting random as always, wearing your dress? That was funny, I look good in a dress :PChrisgaff 02:35, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Chrisgaff Answer to RE: Really? I just thought you told her to. :P I thought you were the mastermind behind it. P.S.: I think that dress and shirt really does make me look like a girl in boy accessories XD Chrisgaff 16:48, January 7, 2012 (UTC)Chrisgaff Re: Language -sigh and facepalm-. Fine, but if I accidentally do it again, I'll erase it. --Let the Razor Shell be used! 22:26, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey Lily,I have one off of my friends list (BUT I LOST MY MEMBERSHIP, it will come back) so meet me on toon valley toontown central in HQ leave a message on MY talk page when ready. No comment. I ment to add you First VP Hey lily! I can do a vp with you, but we would need to get a really good team. So until then, keep in touch so we can plan a good time for the vp! Chrisgaff 22:07, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Song Song SONG! Hey lily, This song always reminds me of you and your love for spongebob. Click here to listen to it. Chrisgaff 01:54, January 29, 2012 (UTC) My brother watched the episode last week too! What a suprise! :O Oh, and for the vp, I can do it on like fridays through sundays. Chrisgaff 01:24, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Okay cool! The only reason I can do bosses on friday through sunday is beacause of homework and all that about school. Chrisgaff 20:14, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Meeting on TT Hey, Lily, remember me? :) Haha, I just wanted to meet you, I'm a tall dog, with an orange head, green body and red feet. The name's Wilbur. If you could, I'll be at Goofy Speedway in Nutty Summit! See ya there! Randall kicks butt, bro 09:59, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Ponies :P... Who knew they get angry? I found a video of you when you get angry, " Believe me, it's not pretty" XD Click here to see it. She knows what happens when it's a perfect Saturday for me! Quick! To the cheese mobile - theme song plays - :P great find! It's just like me, but I have already made fun of myself on my page. But seriously, your finds are awesome! --Chrisgaff 01:04, January 31, 2012 (UTC) I caught your sickness! Noooooooo! Hey lily, I got sick too, I got sore throat and a bad stomach virus, the usual. So ya, just wanted to let you know you and penny aren't the only people who are sick on the wiki, you got company! :D! --Chrisgaff 15:50, January 31, 2012 (UTC) You don't need a video describing me every time. I can make fun of myself :P --Chrisgaff 20:20, January 31, 2012 (UTC) I remember that, when I pretended I was batman, well this one reminds me of you. XD I can't stop laughing at the batman thing. So are you a pegasister now? Chrisgaff 20:16, February 1, 2012 (UTC) IT'S A GHOST BALL!!! :O Hey lily! I promised you I would send you this video, so, here it is. Click here to see it. Hey Flower!!!! What's up? I haven't talked to you in a long time! Are things going ok? I'm still wondering if you actually remember me XD 17:48, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, sure! When today do you want to meet? 22:46, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, right now is fine. Just tell me where you want to meet. Try and pick a quiet district because this computer doesn't not function right on full districts. 23:14, February 5, 2012 (UTC) OK, I'll be there in a few seconds. 23:22, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I would like some help Yes, I would like you to help me with my factory task. My toon name is Duke, to let you know, second, leave me a measage on my talk page about which toon you will use, thanks (Grabs portable hole out of pocket and teleports to SBHQ) oh, and I'll be in zany acres when you're ready.IMCR8Z 18:00, February 11, 2012 (UTC)IMCR8Z Toontasks If you'd like, do you want me to help you do some of your Toontasks on Toontown? I can meet you in a specific place. --Let the Razor Shell be used! 22:38, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Sorry if I didn't get in on time, I was playing on my second main... I can meet you sometime tomorrow morning around 9:00 Toontown time. --Let the Razor Shell be used! 00:23, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Okay. Adding to schedule now. --Let the Razor Shell be used! 00:28, February 11, 2012 (UTC) I'm not a boy Lily look at this on my cat tylee I got a boy wardrobe!!! IM NOT A BOY!!!!!!! I'm cuter than a button. Loving77 16:46, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Guess who this is :D.......................................... 19:51, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Well, let me try to figure this out: #You don't have an account (or maybe that's the secret part), #You used a smilely, so I'll assume that you have computer experience..... Honestly, I have no idea. TELL ME PLEASE!!!!! (unless I die first :P) Door 1, Door 2, or Door 3? Your choice. 20:02, February 14, 2012 (UTC) It starts with a L. And ends with a e. 21:00, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :An l and e huh? The only person I can think of is a girl from bowling...... but she rarely goes on the computer..... TELL ME ALREADY!!!!!!!! PRETTY PLEASE WITH CHERRIES ON TOP!!!!!! I'm gonna go nuts if you don't.............. Door 1, Door 2, or Door 3? Your choice. 21:09, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Someone who has not been on in a while. 21:19, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Someone who sort of abandoned everybody on the wiki in the middle of nowhere. 21:24, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Its nobody. JKJKJK JK JK JK Its somebody who likes cats.. 0_0 -_- ?_? @_@ $_$ :) :( :p :P >:) >:( >:D >:( :'( :'). Is it..... Lion blaze? Door 1, Door 2, or Door 3? Your choice. 21:32, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Nope not even close! Its Lion_blaze ;) the guy who has hardly ever has changed his signature ;). Lion_blaze Beware the roar of the lionYou will be even more powerful than StarClan 21:42, February 15, 2012 (UTC) TALK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lion_blaze Beware the roar of the lionYou will be even more powerful than StarClan 21:48, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Blocked According to my research, you're not blocked by anybody on this wiki. It would seem likely that you have been blocked by the VSTF or staff. I suggest you contact the blocker and sort the situation in a civil way. Rayman picture XD Here's the picture: Chrisgaff 21:38, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Sorry............ Just trying to make it a guessing game........ So..................... Anyway............. Whats up... (And how do you know I am not a stalker anyway.) Lion_blaze Beware the roar of the lionYou will be even more powerful than StarClan 20:09, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Sorry............ Just trying to make it a guessing game........ So..................... Anyway............. Whats up... (And how do you know I am not a stalker anyway.) Lion_blaze Beware the roar of the lionYou will be even more powerful than StarClan 20:09, February 21, 2012 (UTC) JK Jk) Lion_blaze Beware the roar of the lionYou will be even more powerful than StarClan 20:10, February 21, 2012 (UTC) It's not your fault..... I'm sorry about what happened on chat, It's really not your fault. I have be tired and going through a great depression that hasn't made me my normal jolly and humerous self, I just been acting like I am. Again, I am really sorry about what happened. That's was really stupid of me to bring a friend down over life :'(. Chrisgaff 22:06, February 25, 2012 (UTC) I did, thanks. Chrisgaff 20:30, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Super Contributor I noticed that you meet all the requirements to become a Super Contributor. It doesn't give you any special rights but lets other people know that you are active on this wiki. If you wish me to promote you to that rank then please let me know. Theevina • talk 20:07, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Spongebob10 Incident After hearing all about the details of the incident, I am banning Spongebob10. Please let me know immediately if anything else strange happens becuase there is no promise that it will keep him away forever. Also, it is possible that you could be blocked in the process. If this is the case then try to edit your talk page which I will leave open so it can be undone if needed. Theevina • talk 02:07, March 10, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, it turns out I am blocked. Also, Spongebob and I worked out the problem. Hopefully this never happens again. :Door 1, Door 2, or Door 3? Your choice. 14:23, March 10, 2012 (UTC) RE: Minor, eh? By minor, I meant not having rollback or admin rights. Flying 14:57, March 17, 2012 (UTC) You have been unblocked You are free to return to editing on the wiki. See this post for more information. Theevina • talk 16:27, August 15, 2012 (UTC) unregistered users what's so bad about unregistered users on your talk page? they were just here to say hi.Smith ghast4 23:45, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Rollback rights Hi there. I'm nominating you for rollback rights. Please feel free to approve the nomination here at Forum:Request/Flower1470. Best of luck with the nomination. Hey Flower1470!!!! I Just Am Asking If U Wanna Meet My 110 Laff Toon... We can talk about where and when, My toon's name is Crazy Peaches, She is a dog her head is pink and brown body Btw Please reply! Edtay1009 (talk) 22:49, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Edtay1009 Meet I'll Try to make it,if i cannot get online at that time, i will tell you through the wiki! Edtay1009 (talk) 19:55, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Edtay1009 Np lily! I Don't mind waiting a while! So, im totally fine with it!!! just ask me if u need me to know anything else! :) Ok lily, im on right now, wont be able to make it, if your on right now please meet in Toon Valley Donald's Dreamland, thanks! sorry i couldnt make it! Edtay1009 (talk) 23:47, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Edtay1009 Undo Why did you undo my editon the Cog Nation? What I put there was actually real proof. Dimetrodongold (talk) 05:08, October 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- And you undid my edits to add numbers to the list of buildings on the beginning streets so they could easily be found on the map. Why are you doing that? 22:07, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Alright, I put it there because a nation is a group of... Eh, I don't know. It's basically all the cogs as one. I was studying Cog Nation, and one website with info on it was Toontowncentral.com, and one person said that 'Cog Nation is just all the cogs as one, being a NATION of Cogs, hence the name Cog NATION. When I watch Sports Nation, the nation is considered a group of people.'. I beloved him, but with all the evidence, it's hard to tell whether its a city of Cogs, a group of Cogs, or a new Cog HQ. There are quite a few images I found, for instance, a toxic waste dumb, and the name tag of a Cog called 'Big Kahnua'. And guess what? I'm still trying to find out this mystery. Dimetrodongold (talk) 22:47, October 18, 2012 (UTC) @108.236.16.116: The numbers aren't needed. Enough said. ~Lily ♥ 23:03, October 18, 2012 (UTC) 01:37, November 9, 2012 (UTC) goodwinsrule143714378 wanna be friends. Please login and teleport your uber to me. 01:37, November 9, 2012 (UTC) :First off, I have no idea who you are. Second, I'm not sure how I'm going to "teleport my uber" to you when we're not friends...... once you explain I'll be more than happy to friend you. :~Lily ♥ 12:52, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I wanna join :D. :Looks like you like to change what I change Masteroctoberry Do you want to be an admin? Here's the situation: Bermuda and I are sort of fading away to a degree, and I'm not sure how that will affect the wiki. You are close enough to meeting the admisitrator requirements, plus a wiki is meants to adapt to changes anyway, and we really need one now. You are the most active user right now plus you seem to be mature and understand the rules and manual of style. I know how easy it is undo every noob edit but sometimes it it is just a sentence that's gramatically correct you can let it slide. Sometimes add citation needed as nessasary. Give warnings before giving blocks and judge appropriately. Just let me know if you want it and I'll promote you, this will also come with the Wikia usergroup on ToonTask. Thanks. Theevina • talk 15:42, November 12, 2012 (UTC) :I approve. If you need any help with admin stuff, come talk to us. :) I'm sure you'll make a great admin along the way. :Ok, Flower, I got your message of approval. Yes, you will learn as you go. If you want advice on blocking or changing stylesheets or whatever else, don't be afraid to ask. And if you have to leave for a while then we'll survive. :P Theevina • talk 00:16, November 13, 2012 (UTC) User image an To be delete Why wasn't those templates needed? User image was to be used on images that only exist on userpages, and the to be delete was clearly needed. — [[User:Clubchloe1|'Clubchloe1']] - [[User talk:Clubchloe1|'Annoy me!']] ♥ ♥ 00:01, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Re: User image an To be delete To be delete was necessary as it was meant to mark a page that is ''to be deleted. Not a candidate for deletion template. — [[User:Clubchloe1|'Clubchloe1']] - [[User talk:Clubchloe1|'Annoy me!]] ♥ ♥ 00:35, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Text on your userpage. Just a random question, but what's with your text being white on your userpage? Are you trying to be a pure white person? XD --A Cookie. That's what I am, okay? (talk) 03:52, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Heh, okay XD --I'm Osha. You might like me. (talk) 15:52, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Your doodle. Have you noticed the picture of your doodle that I posted? http://images.wikia.com/toontown/images/f/f9/Sky_in_the_ground.png --Osha (talk) 03:48, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Something similar happened to me too. I was petting my doodle on the hill and she randomly disappeared so I was scratching the hill XD --Osha (talk) 22:04, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Marcus You are nice but THERES A WORD NAMED "Storm" on User:WilburStorm!Jophiel18 (talk) 03:47, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Im sorry? Where? I don't see a single swear word there. --JellyrollZillerwig '''The name's Zillerwig. JellyrollZillerwig. Send me a message! 13:40, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Uhhh Whats wrong with it? Ive seen people on here say that before. --JellyrollZillerwig The name's Zillerwig. JellyrollZillerwig. Send me a message! 13:43, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Then why has no one else got a warning? In what way does it upset you? --JellyrollZillerwig The name's Zillerwig. JellyrollZillerwig. Send me a message! 13:47, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Fine. Sorry for saying it. It won't happen again. Tbh It was around Xmas 2010 what I'm talking about so rules have probably changed. --JellyrollZillerwig The name's Zillerwig. JellyrollZillerwig. Send me a message! 13:53, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Tips to blocking Not sure if you're still new to being an administrator and such, but I have a few tips on blocking: *Usually, this type of edit wouldn't issue a block, especially one that's one month long. Though, obvious trolling, it's not really worth a block. I usually just revert those edits and not block them, unless that user is trolling/vandalizing on numerous pages (then a block goes to them for vandalizing). But if you must block them, I wouldn't go so far to blocking them for a month (maybe this edit is worth 1 day or less). *I learned that you really shouldn't block an I.P. address for more than a month or so (though in extreme cases, then it may be applicable). Usually, anonymous editors won't come back for more than a day after vandalizing. Plus, you might accidentally block someone who's innocent. *When blocking someone for vandalism, I usually block them for a month or less now (depends on what they did). Most users don't come back after being blocked. But if they do, then you can block them longer if they continue to vandalize. There's probably more, but I just can't think right now. :P Anyways, the length of block and why you are blocking is really up to you. But I recommend this to avoid being yelled at the user from another wiki for "unreasonable blocks."